


Consorting With The Enemy

by flowerfan



Series: Glee Season 2 Reaction Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x11 reaction fic, Early!Klaine, Glee season 2, M/M, Sue Sylvester Shuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x11 reaction fic - Kurt is thrilled to be at McKinley's championship football game with Blaine, but unfortunately Karofsky is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consorting With The Enemy

Kurt wasn't sure how he was lucky enough to have wound up here, sitting next to Blaine at the McKinley championship football game. He couldn’t really say that he wasn’t looking this gift horse in the mouth, however, because truth be told he was having trouble taking his eyes off Blaine – his mouth included. Kurt knew it wasn't a date, or at least, he was pretty sure it wasn’t a date, but it was several hours in very close proximity to Blaine, and that was fabulous - and nerve wracking - enough. Not to mention that he was practically pressed right up against the object of his fascination; Kurt had theoretically planned to leave a respectable amount of space between them, but when his father told them to slide over on the bench to make room for him and Carole, well, it wasn't his fault if the bleachers were already packed. It wasn’t that different from when they sat near each other at Warbler’s practice, or when Blaine danced around him during his solos. Except that it was, somehow. Kurt thought he could feel the heat from Blaine's body through his trousers, and he definitely didn't mind the way their arms knocked together every time they moved. Blaine certainly didn’t seem to have a problem with it, smiling and laughing at everything Kurt said, gazing at him with his sparkling eyes. Kurt was constantly amazed by how Blaine was always reaching out to touch his arm to emphasize a point, as if it were nothing at all to touch Kurt, as if it were a regular occurrence for another boy to want to be near him, maybe, even, to want _him._

As the game got underway, Blaine turned his attention to the field, but Kurt made only a halfhearted effort to follow along. Let's face it, he thought, no one expected him to be very interested in the football game, so what harm would it do to watch Blaine instead? Not in a creepy way, of course, but he was barely inches away from him, and he couldn't help but observe. He saw how Blaine's eyes crinkled when he smiled, and how he threw his head back when he cheered. Given the noise of the crowd, it was understandable that Blaine had to lean in close when he wanted to tell Kurt something, and if Kurt had to practically talk right into Blaine's lovely ear to be heard in return, well, that was understandable too. Kurt was definitely not doing it just to get a whiff of Blaine's cologne, or a closer look at the sweet little curls by his hairline. He figured as long as he could keep up with their conversation, there was no harm in enjoying the view.

Kurt was right in the middle of telling Blaine about how Puck had gotten Lauren Zizes to join glee club when he saw Finn talking to a group of students further down in the stands. Finn's face was animated and he was waving his arms around, but Kurt couldn't tell what he was saying. He was pretty sure he recognized that group of boys, however, even though they weren't wearing their football jackets.

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine asked, tearing Kurt's attention away from the scene.

"Oh, sure. Sorry." Kurt tried to continue his story, but he couldn't help sneaking glances at Finn. Finn, who was talking to Karofsky and his crowd of cretins. He was probably just trying to get them to come back on the field so they’d have a chance at winning the game, Kurt thought, but he didn't have to act so friendly in the process. 

A few minutes later Karofsky stood up and looked around, and Kurt flinched. He felt a hand on his knee, and he turned to see Blaine directing the full weight of his dreamy gaze on him. "Kurt, is something wrong? You can tell me."

Kurt tensed, not wanting to derail their perfectly lighthearted conversation into a diatribe about McKinley’s most famous homophobic idiot, but then the crowd let out a yell and he nearly jumped out of his seat. This jerk was still getting to him. And now there was no hiding it from Blaine. "Karofsky's right down there," he indicated with his head.

Blaine followed his gaze and his expression grew dark. "Did he say anything to you?" Blaine asked in a low voice. "Because he has no right -"

"No, no, I don't even think he knows I'm here," Kurt said quickly.

"Well, he's clearly bothering you, Kurt," Blaine said. "Come on, let's move, we don't have to sit so close to him."

Kurt shook his head. "It's fine, really. I don't want to make a big deal out of it in front of my dad."

Blaine didn't look satisfied with this. "If Karofsky refused to play on the team he shouldn't have been allowed to come to the game. It's poor sportsmanship and it shouldn't be tolerated," Blaine grumbled, shifting in his seat to get a better look at what was going on. "Hey, Kurt, why is Finn talking to those goons?"

Kurt shook his head. Finn was back on the sidelines, leaning in to talk to Karofsky again, gesticulating wildly. "We can't win the game without them, I guess. I think Finn is trying to get them to change their minds and play."

"Well, he doesn't have to act so friendly about it."

Kurt felt a rush of warmth. It was as if Blaine could read his mind. "I know, right? I really wish Finn would just write him off. But he keeps on trying because of football."

"Karofsky shouldn't even be in school after what he did to you." Blaine slid even closer to Kurt on the bleachers, putting a hand on Kurt's back and whispering right into his ear. "Will you please tell someone?"

"What, you don't like having me at Dalton?" he said lightly, trying to move away from the topic of his tormentors. 

"Don't be silly, I love having you at Dalton," Blaine said easily, draping his arm around Kurt's shoulder and giving him a squeeze. "I just worry, that's all."

Kurt beamed in response to Blaine's words. He _loves_ having me at Dalton, he thought, this can't be bad. 

At the end of the first half, Burt and Carole went to go stretch their legs, and Kurt suggested he and Blaine go say hello to Rachel and Mercedes. It gave him a little thrill to think that they would see that Blaine was here with him. It wasn’t a bad thing to want to show off his new friend, right? But as they headed down towards the field, Karofsky turned around and looked right at Kurt, his eyes meeting Kurt’s straight on. Kurt froze in sudden fear, his chest clenching tightly. Blaine bumped up against his back when Kurt stopped his progress down the bleachers, and realized quickly what was going on. He grabbed Kurt around the shoulders, gently turned him around, and walked him back up to their seats, his hand on Kurt's waist. Kurt was able to breathe again by the time they sat down, but he buried his head in his hands in embarrassment. Date or not, this was not how he had hoped this night would go.

"Kurt, don't worry, it's okay," Blaine was saying over and over, his shoulder pressed up close to Kurt's. "He wouldn't dare do anything here. It’s okay. You’re safe." He took Kurt's exposed fingers in his hands and started rubbing them briskly. "Wow, your hands are really cold. Serves you right for wearing fingerless gloves. Fashion isn’t worth frostbite, is it?" Blaine held Kurt's hands up to his mouth and puffed warm air on his fingertips, effectively taking Kurt's mind off his fear as his brain fixated firmly on Blaine's lips. "Your skin is so nice and soft, though. How do you get your hands to stay like this even in the middle of winter?"

Kurt almost laughed at the twinkle in Blaine's eye. He wished he could tell whether Blaine was really flirting with him or just trying to distract him. Either way, it was working. "I can't tell you all my secrets." Kurt hoped he came off as coy and not as awkward as he felt.

"Aw, why not?" Blaine's puppy dog eyes were out in full force, and Kurt grinned as he lobbed back an appropriately lighthearted response. No one could say that Kurt Hummel didn't know how to banter, and Blaine never missed a beat in return. Kurt just knew that what he had with Blaine was something more than friendship, it had to be. No friendship could be this perfect.

Before they knew it the halftime show was starting. Kurt saw Karofsky hanging back while everyone else danced to the _Thriller_ mashup, and then Karofsky pulled on his football jersey and ran on to the field, getting a hand clasp and slap on the back from a smiling Finn. It looked like Quinn and the Cheerios were back too. The performance was a lot of fun, and the whole crowd got into it. Figures that glee club only gets cool after I’m gone, Kurt thought. After the performance the football players kept their zombie makeup on for the second half of the game, and with the help of the whole team - Karofsky included – McKinley actually won. Kurt cheered for a minute or two along with everyone else, but he couldn’t keep it up for long. His heart just wasn't in it, and from the look Blaine was giving him, Blaine could tell.

As they trailed behind Burt and Carole on the way back to the car, Blaine bumped his shoulder against Kurt's. "Why so glum? Shouldn't you be glad that that they won?" Blaine moved around in front of Kurt, walking backwards for a moment to look at him. "Or does it feel like a betrayal, for your friends to have put so much effort into getting Karofsky and the others to play tonight?"

How on earth did Blaine always know what he was thinking? Kurt shrugged. "Maybe not quite a betrayal, but yeah, something like that. And I think it feels worse, 'cause it's Finn." Kurt had seen Finn enthusiastically high-fiving Karofsky after the winning touchdown, and it frankly made him feel ill.

"You should talk to Finn about it. He's in a tough spot, I think, trying to be a leader for the football team and glee. He probably feels responsible for Karofsky. Karofsky is part of his team, even though by all rights he shouldn't be."

"That's just the point, isn't it? He shouldn't be. I think part of me would have preferred that Coach Beiste wouldn't have let Karofsky back in the game," Kurt admitted. "Even if McKinley lost, at least he wouldn't have so much power at that school. He doesn't deserve it."

"Well, he doesn't have power over you anymore," Blaine said, lacing his arm through Kurt's and steering him towards the car.

"Except for still scaring the crap out of me just by existing," Kurt muttered.

"It's natural to still be shaken up by him, Kurt," Blaine said. "I can't imagine how I'd feel if the jerks from my old high school showed up. I know I wouldn't be able to spend an hour sitting ten rows away from them, like you just did. You're a lot stronger than you realize."

Later that night, over cups of warm milk that Finn largely ignored, Kurt listened to him happily babble about the game, apparently under the impression that Kurt was interested in hearing a play by play of how it went. Kurt had almost completely tuned him out when he realized Finn was talking about Karofsky.

"I mean it. I'm gonna tell him tomorrow, Karofsky's got to apologize to you," Finn said emphatically.

"What?" Kurt tried to get his brain to catch up.

"If he wants to stay in Glee club, he's got to make things right with you. I'll drive him over to Dalton to apologize. He's got to stop being such an ass, or he can't be part of our team."

"You'd really do that for me?" He wasn’t sure how he felt about Karofsky showing up at Dalton, even to apologize, but the fact that Finn was thinking about him was pretty cool.

"Of course, dude, you're my brother from another mother, remember?"

Kurt tossed and turned in his bed that night, unable to fall asleep, going over every minute of the evening in his mind. At least Finn seemed to be on his side. He just wished he hadn't been so freaked out about everything in front of Blaine. Kurt had just wanted to impress him, but practically having a panic attack didn't seem like a good way to win him over. Kurt picked up his phone and idly scrolled around, thinking about whether to look for a few more solos to prepare so he'd be ready if he got another chance to sing for the Warblers, maybe something that would fit in better with their regular repertoire. He saw a notification, and went to Facebook. Blaine had posted a picture of the two of them from that night with the caption "Zombies playing football? Only at McKinley - with Kurt Hummel." He was pleased to see that his hair looked pretty good in the picture, and his cheeks were only slightly flushed with pink, but what really stopped his breath was Blaine - he was nestled up close to Kurt's side, his amber eyes wide and lovely, and he was gazing rather affectionately at Kurt. Kurt felt his heart beating faster as he examined the picture, and tried not to read too much into the fact that not only did a boy voluntarily cuddle with him at a football game tonight - and he didn't think that "cuddle" was an exaggeration - but that same boy took a photographic record of said cuddling, and posted it on his Facebook page for all the world to see (or if not all the world, at least the zillions of Facebook friends that Blaine seemed to have). Maybe, just maybe, Kurt thought, he hadn't screwed up this night so much after all.


End file.
